The specific purpose of this application is to obtain funding to support a multidisciplinary program to conduct clinical research with cancer patients through participation in the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). This approach to cancer management is unique in this portion of the Pacific Northwest and provides contemporary treatment alternatives to an otherwise relatively isolated population. In particular, the program proposes to: 1. Combine the disciplines of Surgical Oncology, Medical Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Pathology, and Immunology in a synergistic attack on clinical cancer management. 2. Participate in Southwest Oncology Group phase II, III, and adjuvant studies. 3. Develop and conduct preclinical and clinical pilot studies for possible use by the Southwest Oncology Group. 4. Provide core laboratory support and suitable administrative facilities for the clinical evaluation of various techniques for the neuroendocrine control of cancer. 5. Modernize data entry and management capabilities by computerization as this capability develops within the Southwest Oncology Group and the SWOG Statistical Office. 6. Further develop a chemosensitivity laboratory for the determination of drug and hormone sensitivity in solid tumors.